


Taking Sides / Принимая сторону

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e18 The Memory Remains, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Пропущенная сцена к серии с козлом





	Taking Sides / Принимая сторону

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/325839) by Cheryl W.. 



Оставить после себя наследие – не то, о чем размышлял Сэм. Он родился и вырос, чтобы бороться с монстрами, продолжить семейное дело. Его будущее многие годы было связано с мрачной неизбежностью и тяготами, которые едва удавалось выносить. Даже Дин, спрашивая о наследии, говорил о времени, когда их обоих уже не будет.  
А потом брат вырезал свои инициалы на деревянном столе, передал нож ему, и Сэму вдруг показалось – их наследие здесь, такое же настоящее, как и они сами. Будто Сэм молил о том, что они с Дином… останутся ещё лет на пятьдесят.  
Сев на кровати, Сэм включил свет, понимая, что больше не уснёт. Сегодня они едва не потеряли эти воображаемые «пятьдесят лет вместе». Из-за дурацкого «козлины», которым Дин называл Сатира. Он испугался – и ненавидел себя за страх, но не потому что это как-то пятнало репутацию… Он испугался за Дина, думая, что в любое мгновение может потерять его. Или уже потерял. Не во время спасения грёбаного мира, а из-за какого-то языческого божка, сбежавшего из подвала всего раз за столько веков. Да ладно! Они же лучше, чем… вот это вот, верно?  
 _Только мы… просто люди… и можем погибнуть, занимаясь каждодневными делами – вроде наших. Как сказал Дин, двенадцать раундов с божеством – очередной обычный день… который чуть не закончился трагедией._  
Склонив голову, Сэм провёл рукой по волосам. Он помнил дурное предчувствие, когда Дин захотел в одиночку проверить дом и поднялся по лестнице… а потом раздался шум – значит, Дин в опасности, и нужно было идти с ним, держаться вместе. Потому что всякий раз, когда они разделялись, могли больше никогда не увидеться.  
Тогда Сэм взял топор побольше, пробил в двери дыру и, просунув руку, поднял засов. С пистолетом наготове он вышел из подвала. Но снаружи стояла зловещая тишина.  
\- Дин! - в голосе слышались нотки тревоги. Сэм заглянул в ближайшие комнаты. Но Дина нигде не было видно. А потом он заметил пятна крови у лестницы, и сердце дёрнулось от страха за брата.  
Этот страх едва не убил их всех. На городском заводе, когда Сэм услышал рёв сатира из холодильника, он знал, брат там, вместе с языческим богом, и в любое мгновение может погибнуть. Но не слишком-то задумывался об осторожности. Ему стоило огромных усилий не рвануть в холодильник сразу, но выйдя из-за укрытия, он не глянул по сторонам. С головой ушёл в мысли о Дине и не заметил, как слева напал Пит в маске козла.  
\- Что за тупица... - тихо выругался Сэм. Очнись он секундой позже — не успел бы застрелить Пита, не попал бы в холодильник. А сатир стоял прямо над безоружным братом. Пусть Сэм вовремя убил монстра, но задержись он всего на мгновение, было бы поздно.  
Перед глазами то и дело проносились события, пугая Сэма снова и снова. Он чувствовал ужас, охвативший его на заводе: Дин осел на землю — то ли вырубился от усталости, то ли потерял сознание, то ли что-то похуже.

 **Несколько часов назад**  
Подбежав к брату, Сэм бросил на пол кольт. Он осторожно перевернул Дина, приобнимая за плечи.  
\- Эй! – во рту пересохло: Дин лежал молча, не открывая глаз. Сэма окатило воспоминаниями о том, когда он так же держал неподвижного брата. – Дин?! Очнись, приятель, - и голос дрогнул.  
А потом Дин поднял тяжёлые веки, и Сэм рвано вздохнул, чувствуя облегчение. Все хорошо, брат жив, а значит, охота закончена.  
Сэм опустил руку на грудь Дина и посмотрел ему в лицо.  
\- Все закончилось, приятель, - он шумно втянул воздух. – Я понял, что ты здесь, когда спас шерифа.  
Дин снова ненадолго закрыл глаза, устраиваясь на его руке. Брат молчал, не отпускал обычных шуток, которые отвлекли бы Сэма от раздумий – видимо, боль накрывала с головой. Подавляя беспокойство, Сэм хотел было предложить поехать в больницу, но отложил идею и вместо этого только тихо сказал:  
\- Эй, давай вытащим тебя из этой холодрыги.  
\- Ладно, - Дин собрал оставшиеся силы, всем весом наваливаясь на Сэма. Тот перекинул его руку через своё плечо и приобняв за пояс, медленно повёл к выходу.

Даже выйдя из морозильника, Дин дрожал в прохладном коридоре завода. Промёрзшие джинсы холодили кожу с каждым шагом. Сэм помог ему сесть на груду контейнеров, придерживая за плечо.  
\- Сиди здесь, я скоро, - и Сэм скрылся в глубинах завода. – Вот, держи, - вернувшись через пару минут, он протянул Дину замороженный кусок мяса и, вложив в негнущиеся пальцы, помог прижать к голове. Лица коснулась ледяная корка, и Дин издал стон, но вскоре холод немного ослабил боль.  
\- Лучше? – с надеждой спросил Сэм, и услышал в ответ только жалобный звук.  
И тут Дин увидел шерифа Бишопа, хмуро склонившего плечи, и… тело Пита. Он потянулся к Сэму и, хлопнув по руке, предложил:  
\- Проверь, как он, - заметив на себе обеспокоенный взгляд брата, Дин твёрдо повторил: - Иди.  
Кивнув, Сэм подошёл к шерифу. Дин не слышал их разговор – голова раскалывалась от боли, ломило спину.  
Он не заметил, как брат вернулся, только увидел, что тот присел перед ним и негромко спросил:  
\- Эй, ты как?  
Отчего-то Дин не нашёл в себе силы съязвить на этот тон для малышни или просто соврать.  
\- Как будто провёл двенадцать раундов с чемпионом мира, ну, то есть, нормально.  
А потом шериф заговорил о наследии своей семьи, и слова врезались в мысли Дина до самого бункера. Он промолчал, позволив Сэму довести его до Импалы. Не возразил, даже когда тот помог ему сесть на пассажирское сиденье и закинуть ноги в машину – болели все мышцы в теле. Дин не удержался от стона, когда спина коснулась спинки сиденья. К его облегчению, брат в это время обходил Импалу и не слышал.  
По дороге домой Сэм будил его пару раз, задавая вопросы – проверял, есть ли сотрясение. Дин решил, что ответил правильно – оставшуюся дорогу он спал до самого приезда в гараж. Когда Сэм открыл пассажирскую дверь, Дин едва не вывалился из машины, но тот сразу же подхватил его в объятия, не давая упасть. Наконец, перед глазами перестало плыть, и Дин высвободился из хватки брата – спина горела от любых прикосновений. Нетвёрдой походкой, будто выпил лишнего, он доплёлся до коридора. Сэм шёл поблизости, готовый помочь, если он вдруг споткнётся. Но Дин надеялся, что нет.  
Он добрел до комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь и рухнул на кровать. Не снимая ботинок, прямо в одежде. Только бы больше не шевелиться, чтобы рубашка не задевала спину. Спустя считаные минуты он больше не думал о боли.

 **Сейчас**  
Сэм чувствовал себя усталым после такой встряски. Все осталось позади, он и Дин ещё дышали, а сделанные ошибки уже нельзя было исправить – только научиться на них.  
 _Но как? Сидеть взаперти и не браться за новые дела? Скрыться в безопасности бункера? Не получать наводок от британцев? Бросить охоту – пусть сын дьявола вырастет и правит миром?_  
Нет, Сэм знал, подобные мысли были далеки от правды. Знал, Дин на такое не подпишется.  
Встав с кровати, Сэм босиком пошёл в библиотеку, где Дин припрятал бутылку скотча на случай, когда пиво не поможет избавиться от мрачных мыслей. Но выйдя за порог, он вдруг остановился и решил заглянуть к Дину. Брат, наверное, пошлёт на все четыре стороны за поведение как у наседки, да ещё и ударит, если Сэм вдруг застанет его спящим и нависнет над кроватью. Поэтому он просто приоткрыл дверь… и похолодел.  
Дин спал, но даже не стащил с себя ботинки. Черт, он так и остался в куртке, словно рухнул без сил поперёк матраса лицом в подушку. Как мёртвый.  
 _Пожалуйста, только не это слово в Диновой комнате, больше никогда_ , напомнил себе Сэм и скользнул внутрь. Он встал в изножье кровати брата и думал, что делать… а чего не стоит.  
На Сэма нахлынули воспоминания о временах, когда Дин был настолько измотан, что ложился спать, не раздеваясь. Вернувшись из ада, брат изо всех сил старался не уснуть, но как только проваливался в сон, его охватывали кошмары. Сэм видел, если не уходил вечерами к Руби.  
Да уж, воспоминания ничуть не помогали Сэму, не подавляли страх за состояние Дина. Сэм подошёл ближе, склонился над братом и дотронулся ладонью до его спины – разбудить, не пугая своим присутствием. Идея оказалась так себе – Дин застонал, уходя от прикосновения, но не проснулся. Только отвернулся от Сэма и глубже вжался лицом в подушку.  
Но Сэм не собирался отступать. Он замечал боль брата лучше, чем хотелось бы. Сэм насторожился – видимо, ушибленная о стену голова была не единственной травмой. С ловкостью карманника, он приподнял куртку и рубашку Дина. И мгновенно разозлился на него за то, что умолчал об ушибах: тёмные синяки и ссадины цветными пятнами пестрели по всей спине.  
Сэм вспомнил размазанную у лестницы кровь. Вот когда все пошло не так. Пит не вырубил Дина… Дин свалился с верхнего этажа.  
\- Черт возьми, Дин! – прорычал он, больше не пытаясь вести себя тихо.  
Брат резко проснулся, попытался перевернуться, и вымученно зашипел. Упав на кровать, он вцепился в покрывало, шумно дыша. Видимо, Дин понял, чей голос его разбудил.  
Сэм хотел было погладить брата по плечу, но побоялся сделать хуже. Подумав мгновение, он провёл рукой по волосам Дина, пока тот пытался справиться с волной боли.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, Дин?

Было бы легче, если бы в голосе Сэма слышался гнев. Но он наоборот казался расстроенным, и Дин знал, почему. Дин не собирался говорить брату о падении с лестницы. Отчасти потому что сам считал это глупым – потерять равновесие и опрокинуться через перила? Он не заслужил сочувствия за такую дурацкую неуклюжесть… не за тем, чтобы Сэм то и дело подкалывал его. А отчасти… если Сэм не станет шутить, он поведёт себя в точности как сейчас: будет слишком серьёзным и беспокойным. Начнёт разговор о больнице, рентгене, последствиях травмы спины, а потом примется грызть ногти и винить себя, что не оказался в то мгновение рядом.  
 _Не сделал что? Не спас меня как даму в беде?!_  
\- Дин?! – позвал Сэм снова, не дождавшись ответа. По дыханию Сэм понял, что Дин не провалился обратно в сон, а просто надеялся, что он отстанет.  
Но Сэм не сдастся так быстро, особенно когда нужно похлопотать над старшим братом. Вздохнув, Дин признал:  
\- Глупо получилось. Запутался в каких-то тряпках на дверном проёме. Стыдоба.  
Сэм потёр лицо. Вполне в духе Дина: стыдиться травмы… или того, что умер и превратился в демона.  
\- Дин, это вовсе не глупо и не стыдно, - произнёс Сэм с теплотой в голосе. – Это серьёзно. И об этом стоит рассказывать. И, я уверен, тебе помогли в них запутаться.  
\- Пит, наверное, ржал как ненормальный, когда я слетел с лестницы, - проворчал Дин.  
\- Уверен, он отвлёкся на дверь в подвал – запер меня и своего брата, - уверил его Сэм, злясь на себя, что не выбрался быстрее – черт, что вообще позволил Дину пойти одному.  
\- Ему просто некогда было позлорадствовать, - недовольно ответил Дин.  
Зная, что словесная перепалка ни к чему не приведёт, Сэм спросил:  
\- Сильно болит, Дин? Нам стоит поехать к врачу?  
\- Все нормально, - ответил Дин, пресекая разговор на больничную тему. Он начал переворачиваться на кровати – пусть Сэм увидит, что проблема не стоит внимания – но почувствовал его руку на своей шее.  
\- Эй, эй, лежи, Дин. Давай-ка я проверю, - настоял Сэм, опасаясь, что Дин мог повредить позвоночник. Сэм не очень-то в этом разбирался, не как в ранах от пуль и ножей, проклятиях и ушибах о стену, травмах головы – особенно когда речь шла о крепком черепе брата. Но Дин послушно улёгся, позволяя Сэму себя осмотреть. Вздохнув, Сэм собрался с мыслями и потянулся к спине брата. Он старался не давить слишком сильно, но чувствовал временами, как Дин дёргается под его пальцами.  
\- Ребра точно ушиблены, - сказал Сэм. – Внутренних кровотечений не вижу. Около печени большой синяк.  
Дин дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы, не слушая его.  
\- Черт, Дин, понятия не имею, что я ищу, - подавленно признал Сэм, лёгкими щекочущими прикосновениями трогая позвоночник брата.  
\- Например, кости, торчащие из кожи – это ненормально, - отозвался Дин.  
Сэм коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Да, это было бы вишенкой на торте.  
Остроумной шутки Дина хватило, чтобы отвлечься, немного расслабиться. Сэм надавил сильнее, ощупывая спину брата.  
\- Совсем немного подремонтировать, и будешь как новенький.  
\- Я не машина, Сэмми… и мне бы не повезло, будь ты моим механиком, - Дин наконец смог вздохнуть, не боясь застонать от боли.  
\- Придурок, - ответил он и осторожно спросил: - Хочешь, помогу снять куртку?  
\- Нет, не надо, - пробормотал Дин в подушку, готовый вырубиться снова.  
Но Сэма ответ не устроил – жёсткая ткань только изотрёт брату спину.  
\- Нет, все-таки в куртке ты спать не будешь.  
\- Ай, Сэм! – вскрикнул Дин, пытаясь подняться, и Сэм сразу же подхватил его под руку, помогая сесть. Дина трясло от боли, но он попытался стащить с себя одежду.  
\- Так, давай я сделаю все сам, - предложил Сэм.  
\- Я и так слишком много тебе позволяю, - ответил Дин, вызывая у него только тяжёлый вздох. Сэм действовал осторожно, боясь причинить ему лишние страдания.  
Он медленно стащил куртку с плеч брата и приказал по очереди вынуть руки. Ругаясь, когда натягивалась повреждённая кожа, Дин подчинился.  
\- Рубашку тоже снимем? – Сэм бросил куртку на пол у кровати и сел рядом с братом.  
\- Нет. Только не после этой холодрыги, - ответил Дин. Видя, как он вздрогнул, Сэм внимательно посмотрел на него. – Что?  
\- Придётся ещё немного потерпеть холод, Дин. Приложу лёд к твоей спине, чтобы не сильно опухло, - сочувственно объяснил Сэм.  
\- Там не опухло, - заупрямился Дин и осторожно лёг на живот. Пусть Сэм сидит рядом, если так хочет, но Дин больше не станет шевелиться. Даже если младший попросит умоляющим тоном.  
Сэм опустил взгляд на брата, вжавшегося в подушку.  
\- Если это, по-твоему, не опухло, ты прав. Дин, нужно приложить лёд. Лежи, я скоро.  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - пробормотал Дин.  
 _Обещания, обещания…_ \- задумался Сэм, надеясь, что Дин и правда никуда не пойдёт. – _Как то обещание не идти одному в лапы монстру. Или не спасать мир в десятый раз._  
Не слыша шагов, Дин спросил:  
\- Все нормально?  
Знал, если Сэм провалится в мысли, ещё долго не выберется из них.  
\- Ага, не считая того, что тебя едва не прикончил языческий бог, - Сэм не мог пошевелиться, не мог встать и пойти за льдом. Это не он чуть не погиб сегодня – он чуть не остался один. Как несколько месяцев назад. Острые и болезненные воспоминания обнажили незаживший шрам.  
\- Знаю, все пошло вверх дном. Прости, Сэмми, - с сожалением ответил Дин, услышав тревогу в голосе брата.  
Вполне в духе Дина – извиниться за то, что чудом остался жив, напугав его до полусмерти.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, не только маму я так рад был увидеть в подвале, когда Тони просвещала меня о международной охотничьей этике.  
Дин замер. Зная много заумных слов, в моменты откровения Сэм подбирал самые простые, не слишком эмоциональные. Поэтому «рад» означало… гораздо большее, и Дин сглотнул.  
Сэм рвано вздохнул, перед тем, как продолжить.  
\- Главное, что ты был жив. Ты вернулся.  
\- Запоздал немного, правда, - не скрывая вины, сказал Дин. – Эта цыпа тебя почти…  
Но Сэм коротко положил руку на голову Дина, прерывая его.  
\- Не важно. Ты пришёл, и привёл, черт возьми, нашу маму. А что было до этого… Не важно. Тем более, Кас меня вылечил.  
\- Да, но вот исцеляет он только тело, - мрачно сказал Дин, то ли о Сэме, то ли о себе. О вернувшейся и тут же бросившей их матери. Пусть Сэм убедил его работать с британцами, выбор Мэри все равно оставил свой след.  
\- Ха, а для остального есть алкоголь и долгая дорога в Импале, - Сэм попытался ослабить напряжение, витавшее в воздухе.  
Дин фыркнул.  
\- Точно, Сэмми. А ещё пирог. И побольше.  
\- Об этом я никогда не забываю, Дин, - улыбнулся Сэм, ожидая ответа.  
И Дин не подвёл:  
\- Ага, братец. Каждый раз.  
\- Тебе глючится. Тем более что у тебя сотрясение. Полежи, я принесу лёд, - Сэм встал и вышел в коридор, проклиная себя за заминку.  
Дин тихо пробормотал что-то о лишней заботе. Вернувшись, брат предупредил его и опустил на повреждённую спину пакеты со льдом.  
\- Круто, весь день как эскимо, - Дин вздрогнул от холода, но знал, что Сэм слышит скрытую благодарность.  
\- Чуть не забыл о твоей голове, - Сэм вручил Дину холод. – Чувак, ты как футболист после игры. Может, стоило устроить ванну со льдом?  
Дина передёрнуло от такого издевательства.  
\- Ни за что, Сэмми.  
\- Ладно, Дин, - тихо сдался Сэм. Стоило уйти к себе, оставить брата поспать, но тот вдруг сказал:  
\- Почему ты ездил по наводкам британцев со мной, а не с мамой? – наконец Дин задал терзавший его вопрос – да и то лишь потому что не видел лица брата. – Ты же знал, мне не понравится, что они подкидывают нам охоту… А вдруг я прогнал бы тебя? Как маму…  
\- Что?! – неверяще воскликнул Сэм. – Мы всегда ездим вместе, Дин. И сегодняшний день показал, почему нам нельзя разделяться.  
Не слушая о прошедшей охоте, Дин тихо продолжил:  
\- Ты бы мог охотиться с мамой, Сэм. С мамой. Это как клад откопать.  
Может, и так. Но у Сэма было своё богатство.  
\- Она моя мама, я понимаю, и хотел бы, чтобы мы наладили отношения. Но сейчас вряд ли получится, - Сэм пытался не задеть Дина словами. – А ты… ты мой брат, Дин. Ты моя семья, которой мама… Мэри никогда не станет. Да, может, она пропустила слишком многое, но… Дело не в ней.  
Дин задержал дыхание.  
\- А в чем?  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
\- Ты слишком переоцениваешь других, Дин. А я никого не поставлю превыше тебя.  
Пусть Мэри согласилась уйти обратно на небеса, чтобы они выжили, но Дин ради него обрёк себя на страшную гибель и мучения в аду. И это была только верхушка айсберга всех жертв, на которые ради него пошёл брат. Только малая часть его любви.  
С Дина вдруг схлынуло напряжение, не отпускавшее последние месяцы – не после ухода Мэри, а даже после… её возвращения, когда его семьёй стал не только Сэм. Когда их перестало быть двое. Но Дин загнал его в угол, заставил выбирать.  
\- Знаю, я велел ей уйти… не думая, как к этому отнесёшься ты, - Дин говорил прямо и открыто, как способен говорить только с братом. – И ты мог… ты должен был поддерживать с ней связь. Это не было бы предательством. Как и с отцом.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
\- Дин, это ты всегда пытался помирить меня с отцом.  
\- А ты меня с мамой. А я высказал тебе выбрать сторону.  
\- И, если ты пропустил новости, Дин, я выбрал тебя, - напомнил Сэм. – Я мог бы промолчать тебе о британцах, но признался. И если бы ты послал их к черту, я был бы с тобой. Мы работаем вместе, помнишь?  
\- Плевал я на них и их правила, - сказал Дин. В голове не укладывалось, что Мик готов был убить Эйлин за жестокую, но все же случайность. На её месте мог оказаться он сам. Или Сэм.  
Заметив, как Дин ненавязчиво перевёл тему, Сэм продолжил:  
\- Дин, понимаешь, дело в нас. Обоих. Наследие, бункер, другие охотники и хранители знаний – все это не важно. Главное, что мы остаёмся вместе.  
\- Но если бы у тебя была мама… - неуверенно возразил Дин.  
\- Она была, и я выбрал тебя. Ты, может, не слышал, но… я сказал, что ей лучше уйти, - признался Сэм, и Дин напрягся на кровати. – А потом она захотела встретиться… Сказала, что я ей нужен. Думал, она в опасности…  
\- Сэм, давай не будем из пустого в порожнее… И так башка трещит. Давай обсудим семейную драму попозже? – пробормотал Дин в надежде, что Сэм уйдёт к себе и даст ему отдохнуть.  
Но тот не шелохнулся.  
\- Она – семья, - он попытался подобрать слова.  
\- Сэм, пожалуйста, - в голосе Дина слышалась усталость.  
\- Да, я никогда её не знал до этого. Но ты… Даже когда тебя… не было, - голос Сэма дрогнул. – Я не чувствовал себя целым. Пытался заполнить ту пустоту, но не получалось. И сегодня, когда я подумал, что… - на мгновение опустилась тишина. - Мне не нужно никакое наследие, Дин. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Желательно, целый и не побитый о стену всякой нечистью, - Сэм нервно хохотнул.  
Вместо дорог, открывшихся перед Сэмом, инструментов и навыков хранителей знаний, которым он мог обучиться, вместо материнской любви, которой у него никогда не было, Сэм выбрал брата. Дин с трудом в это верил, опасаясь, что тот однажды уйдёт, выберет свой путь. Как и Мэри. Но Сэм раз за разом выбирал его, не думая о последствиях для себя и мира. Для будущего. Для наследия.  
\- Скажи что-нибудь, Дин? – Сэм хотел знать, понял ли Дин его слова. Поверил ли, насколько важен ему.  
\- Для начала, тебе чаще нечисть ломает кости, - усмехнулся тот.  
\- Мечтать не вредно, старик, - ответил Сэм, зная, Дин его услышал.  
В это мгновение Сэм вдруг осознал то, чего не понять ни британцам, ни кому-то ещё. Не важно, что они с Дином спасли мир. Главное, они спасали друг друга. Это и было их наследием.


End file.
